Of weddings, tears and joy
by training to be a fangirl
Summary: If you ask Haley about her wedding, she would probably tell you there was a lot of hugs. And people just wanted her to cry. (Of happiness!) FemeleHarry/George. Wedding!fic. Sequel to Halloween


I'm baaaack! And I have the wedding story with me! Big thanks to everyone who waited for this. I'm sorry it took so long, but I just didn't have the power to sit and write. I also had a few tough days, but it's okay now. This is going to be two-shot, and the next chapter will hopefully come soon.

Warnings! Femele Harry. Sappy. Like so Sappy you will die. I know next to noting about weddings in Europe so please forgive me if I made a mistake. Probably some grammar and spelling mistakes.. I think that is it. Enjoy!

I don't own Harry own Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was finally the big day! She was getting married!

That was Haley's first thought when she woke up. Excitement bubbled inside her as she jumped from her bed to get ready. She showered and brushed her teeth, before dressing in a simple clothes and going downstairs.

She barely reached the last step before finding herself surrounded by a mess of bushy hair. She laughed as Hermione almost squeezed the living daylight out of her.

"Morning Haley! I'm so exited! It's your wedding and I'm the maid of honour!" Hermione talked fast not letting Haley answer anything.

"We have a busy day come on. You need to have breakfast first," Haley giggled again and allowed herself to be pulled to the kitchen. Molly, Ginny, Luna and Fleur were there. They all hugged and greeted her, all as exited as Hermione.

"Where are the boys?" Haley asked before taking a sip from her juice.

Ginny snorted, earning a puzzled look from the green eyed girl.

"Seeing your soon to be husband before the wedding brings bad luck. All the boys are out from the house making sure George will return at time," she explained.

"You seriously believe that?"

"No. We just need an excuse to get you and George away from each other," Luna's dreamy voice held a tone of amusement that made Haley blush and everyone else laugh.

It was true though. She and George were barely separable these days. She, however, didn't say that he was comforting her. Haley had cried for ages because while she was extremely happy, she missed her family terribly. She never thought she could miss the more than she already did.

Getting married without her mum, dad or Remus and the others didn't sound right. Haley was getting married without a single blood family member with her.

She most definitely didn't invite her aunt and uncle and everyone else was dead. She had felt so depressed about for a while, even if she put a happy face to everyone. Except George and Sirius that is.

That wasn't the time for these thoughts however so Haley shook her head slightly and blinked a few times to get rid of the tears before continuing chatting with the girls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After several hours Haley was sitting in Molly's room. Her wedding dress hung near where she sat. She had absolutely refused to wear a dress robe, and went to the muggle world to buy an actual dress.

She heard a knock on the door and seconds later Fleur and Luna came in.

"We're going to do your hair and makeup!" Fleur squealed happily. Her own wedding wasn't exactly a pleasant memory and she was excited for Haley's.

Luna was smiling gently, as happy as Fleur was. Haley was very close to her.

The girl in question grinned at them. She had no clue what were they going to do, but she wasn't worried. It would be great.

Fleur took care of her make up, making sure it wasn't too much. Because it was Haley they were talking about here. Luna did a simple hairdo that looked wonderful. Her fingers were light in her hair and almost lulled her to sleep. The two blonde girls stepped back to look at their work before high five-ing each other. It was so out of character for both of them that Haley snorted at the act. They were out in no time to get ready themselves.

Hermione and Ginny came in next, looking at their friend with happy tears in their eyes, they both hugged her again and helped her get in the dress.

"You look so beautiful," Hermione's voice was hoarse as if she was holding back tears, which she was. Ginny was grinning widely.

"You and George will have a lot of fun tonight that is for sure," Haley's face flushed immediately making Ginny smirk. Hermione laughed at the two. Only Ginny would say that. The redhead soon left to supervise everything.

Molly walked in next her smile threatening to take over her face.

"You are gorgeous dear, but there is one missing thing," at the confused look she got, Molly held out a silver bracelet in her hand.

"It's the bracelet I wore on my wedding day. My mother in law gave it to me," Haley looked at the verge of tears as she let the older women clasp it around her wrist. She gave her a tight hug with a whispered thanks.

To Haley's surprise and joy, professor McGonagall came in as well. The elder woman was wearing an Emerald green dress robes, looking as elegant as ever. One look at Haley was enough to make her tears flow.

Minerva grabbed the veil and the silver tiara, pinning them both in Haley's hair, completing her look. The professor placed her hands at each side of the younger woman's face. She kissed her forehead and drew her to a hug. No words said between the two. No words needed.

The door was knocked for the 5th time and Sirius walked in. He looked handsome with his carefully styled hair and fitting black robes. His eyes were shining very brightly as they found his goddaughter.

"Can we have a moment please?" his voice was law and warm. McGonagall smiled at the man before hugging Haley one last time and leaving along with Molly and Hermione.

Sirius pulled Haley close to him and lifted her off the ground -Something he does a lot because Haley is that short- He wasn't able to say anything just yet. When he finally found his voice it was thick with tears.

"I have something very important to tell you," he held her at arms length looking straight in her eyes.

"First of all, you are looking amazing darling," he smirked faintly at her blush.

"Second of all, I love you. Your parents love you so does Remus and Dora. They would be proud today," Haley wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in his chest. The man could feel her shoulders shake ever so slightly. When she pulled back her eyes were red but dry and was smiling.

"I have things to give you too," he waved his wand and a box appeared in his hands. The box looked old and rusty like it hadn't been touched in years.

Sirius took out a necklace first. It was silver like the bracelet from Molly and its charm was an emerald rose.

"James gave it to Lily before the wedding, they wanted you to were it too," Haley's breath hitched slightly as Sirius put it around her neck. The second object he took was a white lily.

"James put it in his robes. For your mum," he stuck the flower in her hair.

The final object was a blue rose.

"Remus gave this to Dora. A single blue rose means You seem like an unattainable dream," this rose sat in the middle of her bouquet.

"You're so lucky the makeup is not like the muggle one or I would kill you for ruining my look," Haley said between hiccups causing Sirius to laugh out loud. His arms surrounded her again in a gentle hug.

"You're not going to let me fall, right?" the question was cliché and almost stupid, but Haley couldn't stop her self.

"Never darling,"

Molly peaked through the door.

"it's time!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rows and rows of chairs were lined on either side of the aisle. All the guests were chatting away, waiting for the ceremony to begin. George and his best man Fred stood by its end. George could barley breath properly and kept fiddling with his sleeves. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Fred just laughed at his twin and tried to calm his nerves.

The music started, making everyone take their seats. Little Victoire came in wearing a white dress with a flower basket in hand. Teddy walked behind her holding the rings. The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked after them. The girls were wearing light blue dresses, with big bows on the back, while the men wore black robes.

Soon enough, the bride came. The guests stood up as she walked in, hanging to her godfather's arm. Tears spread in George's eyes at her sight. His heart swelled happily in he chest. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers in hope to stop the waterworks and smiled. It was soft and tender smile that he only preserved to Haley. No one had ever seen him this happy.

Haley looked like she just stepped out of a fairy tail. Her princess gown fitted her to the waist and flowed after that. The long off shoulder dantel sleeves added the elegant to her look. Her hair braided into a crown with a few loose locks framing her face moving softly with the breeze, a lily flower adorned her hair. All was forgotten though, when he looked at her face. The soft makeup along with the necklace she put on, brought her eyes to life. They were shining brightly at him. Her smile radiant as the sun above them and a blush painted her cheeks.

He couldn't find the right words to express how amazing she looked. Or how happy he felt. More tears pooled in his eyes. He didn't bother with wiping them away.

Haley and Sirius stopped near him, and George wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her so bad. He controlled himself though. He watched as Sirius planted a kiss on top of her head and whispered something only Haley couldn't hear. The young woman laughed slightly though her eyes were a bit teary like his own.

Finally, she stood in front of him, her bouquet given to Hermione. He held her hands loving how right it felt in his own.

"You look stunning," that was probably the tenth time Haley heard the same thing, but coming from George, with that look and with that voice made it different from all the rest. Her blush deepened at that and she could feel her stomach flip wildly, just like when she was fourteen at the Yull ball and George told her she was beautiful.

"You look handsome too," came her whispered reply.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered.."

The man's words fell deaf to the couples ears, lost in each others eyes. Sapphire staring at emerald with many emotions. Neither knew how long they stood there waiting for the priest to reach the final words.

"Do you George Weasley take Haley Potter to be your wife, to love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do,"

Same thing went with Haley.

"You may speak your vows," the priest said.

The couple stared at each other for a second before laughing slightly.

"You start," Haley whispered to him. He took a deep breath and squeezed her hands gently.

Everyone was silent to hear what he had to say.

"I know I must have done something good to deserve you. I never thought you would love me back,"

"Idiot," Haley said out lout making most people laugh.

"I know I felt something for you since we met. You surprised me. You mesmerised me and you challenged me. I've fallen for you over and over again. Your smile, your eyes, your kind spirit and you as a whole. Because you are perfect and beautiful from inside and outside. I promise to love you, comfort you. I promise I will always be there for you no matter what. I'll be the rock that support you and the shoulder you lean on," George went silent for a moment and looked at Haley's eyes.

"I love you," tears finally won their battle and slid down Haley's face. She slipped a hand to wipe them away.

"What is it with everyone and making me cry today?" she chuckled slightly.

"okay, my turn," George squeezed her hands in support.

"It was always you. I knew you were the one for me, when you managed to make me laugh when I'm stressed. You have pulled me back to reality when I felt lost. I promise to be your best friend and your Faithfull partner. I will inspire you, help you and laugh with you. Or at you when you're acting stupid," most guests laughed a bit.

"I Love you. For infinity and beyond," she chocked slightly on her words.

"isn't that a bit long?" he jokingly asked.

"With you? It's not nearly enough. But I'll take it for now," almost, all the girls were crying and men were trying to hold back.

Fred gave a little push to Teddy as he gave the couple their rings. George took the first and delicately slid it to Haley's left ring finger. Haley did the same with a laugh.

George looked pointedly at the priest.

"I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

The two sealed their marriage with a sweet kiss. It was passionate and loving and said most the things they couldn't express in words. Haley rested her forehead on his with a smile.

"I introduce to you, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley." Cheers broke loudly from the crowd. Molly, Andromeda and Hermione were busy drying their faces, but smiling all the same. All of George's siblings- and officially Haley's siblings- were cheering loudly and Whistling. Arthur and Sirius were beaming brightly at them.

George pulled Haley to another kiss. He could declare himself as the happiest man alive.

Chairs were moved, tables appeared along a big dance floor.

It was time to party!


End file.
